tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Proxy
Proxy '''(originally named '''S-100) is a genetically enhanced RED Sniper TF2 Freak who works used to work for Gray Mann before becoming a member of the RED team. He is created by Ash the Dragon, and his background theme is the theme song of The Dark Knight. Appearance and Personality Proxy is a RED Sniper wearing a Down Under Duster, a Trophy Belt, and some Archers Groundings. He also has any weapon and Spy's gadgets from mercenaries in his arsenal. Proxy is completely fearless. He isn't afraid to fight strong or many opponents at the same time, even alone, and manage to sometimes taking care of everything on his own. He also seems to became someone rather cold, even toward his own teamates and even completely ignored a thumbs up from a RED Demoman who was just being nice to him. But that didn't stopped Proxy from saving his teammates from Epic Scout, who was about to finish an Engineer off. He also is shown respecting the Engineer who later saved him when he wakes up. Biography Around the Nightfall map, GRY mercenaries are genetically designed by Gray Mann to eliminate both BLU and RED company brands. They arrives to the map and steals clothes and guns. A RED Scout finds the GRY cyborgs and warns the other RED members. GRY members steals clothes and weapons and evades the other mercenaries. The cyborgs begins systematically killing both RED and BLU team members, then steals both briefcases. They track the last remaining mercenaries to the RED base, but the RED Scout rescues them. Two teams steal the Sniper's van and escape with the GRY's pursuing them in a pick-up. As they hide in a parking lot, Scout explains to Spy that Gray Mann created artificial intelligence defense networks, that becomes self-aware in the near future and initiate a nuclear holocaust. Now the RED and BLU mercenaries declare war against Gray Mann and its army of machines. With the Resistance on the verge of victory, Gray Mann sends S-100 back to kill the RED and BLU team, to prevent the formation of the Resistance. S-100, a Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, is an efficient killing machine with a powerful metal endoskeleton and an external layer of living tissue that makes it appear human. RED and BLU teams are rescued by RED's Soldier after another encounter with S-100. The cyborg Sniper repairs its body and attacks the RED team, killing mercenaries in its attempt to locate the resistance. The RED Scout and the BLU Spy escape, steal another vehicle and take refuge in a hotel, where they assemble pipe bombs and plan their next move. S-100 kills the BLU Soldier and impersonates him when Spy, unaware of the cyborg's ability to mimic voices, attempts to contact him via telephone. When they realize it has reacquired them, they escape in a pickup truck while it chases them on a motorcycle. In the ensuing chase, Scout is wounded by gunfire while throwing pipe bombs at S-100. In an attempt to get Scout of harms way‚ Spy knocks the cyborg off its motorcycle but loses control of the truck, which flips over. S-100, now bloodied and badly damaged, hijacks a tank truck and attempts to run down Spy, but Scout slides a pipe bomb onto the tanker's hose tube, causing an explosion that burns the flesh from the cyborg's endoskeleton. It pursues them into a chemical plant, where Scout activates machinery to confuse S-100. He jams his final pipe bomb into S-100's abdomen, blowing it apart, injuring both Scout but (assumingly) killing Spy after he falls into a vat of toxic waste. The cyborg regenerates and points the Spy's gun at Scout. Gray Mann approaches and congratulates S-100. Scout continues to convince S-100 that he is not a gun and that he has the choice to end Gray Mann's reign of terror, or continue to slaughter innocent people. Eventually after minutes of convincing, S-100 then kills Gray Mann and begins a partnership with RED team. Thus making him an official member by the new name, "Proxy". Months later, he befriends a stray cat that he brought to life after being hit by a car by mixing some of it's organic body parts with robotic ones, thus making it a cyborg as well. With the combination of Proxy and his new partner, "Maul", they took BLU team head on, in the meantime runs into Epic Scout who confronts them in a vicious battle in Foundry, in which ends with a draw. Abilities Since Proxy is a cyborg, he can see everything in robotic view points, which helps him with his reflexes. Despite being part robot, he can do human functions and feel the same emotions as a normal human being. He can also harness the same feats as other normal mercenaries, such as using Spy's techniques to either use voice mimicry, cloak himself, and turn invisible. He can use the Heavy's raw strength to lift heavy objects and use Engineer's intellect to create sentries and dispensers. To chase down targets, he uses the Scout's speed and agility and uses Medic's surgical prowess to bring his teammates back to health. He's also seen as an alcoholic as he harness' Demoman's love of Scrumpy. When not mimicking mercenaries, he can use fight tactics of his own, specifically a highly eclectic Korean martial art, Hapkido. Weakness Despite being absolutely intimidating by both his combat skills and robotic enhancement, he can still get hurt due to being part human. Because of this, he can either bleed out or break parts of his robotic bones, but won't feel a thing since he is part robot. Maul Maul is a cyborg who has the head of a normal house cat, but has the body of a RED robot Spy. He is Proxy's sidekick and pet who ventures around every map killing any BLU member at his wake. He was hit by a car when he was a normal animal, but was brought back to life by Proxy and becomes a cybernetic, anthropomorphic abomination with the same mannerisms as his former master due to a microscopic computer implanted in his skull. Maul only speaks through other mercenaries as he uses mind control devices on them and bends them to his will, or allowing Proxy to vouge for him. Trivia * The BLU Spy after his plunge into the vat of chemicals is a secret origin story of Handsome Rogue. * Both Proxy and Maul are arch rivals of Epic Scout next to The Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer. * Proxy's origin story is much similar to the 1984 film, The Terminator. * Proxy once defeated the likes of both Ninja Spy and Spyper with extravagant ease. * The song Proxy listens to is Midnight, The Stars and You by Ray Noble, * Proxy shows a compasionate side for all living animals, while always stand-offish to humans. This is either because of his up-bringing with Gray Mann, or something entirely different. Category:RED Team Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Blade Users Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Snipers Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Intellectuals